Duality
by TheMotherland
Summary: Zi'on.His mother was the one who named him after his father died. She was told it meant "dreamer"...one who shapes his own reality. A "creator". In yautja it was a bad omen. It meant "illusionist". One who projects false images. A defiler of the natural order. One who corrupts reality. ...A false god.


Chapter One: Thanksless Work

Zi'on.

His mother was the one who named him after his father died.

She was told it meant "dreamer"...one who shapes his own reality.

A "creator".

In yautja it was the name for a bad omen. For something dangerous. It meant someone who projects llusions.

...A false god.

Zi'on felt the warmth from the first sun caress his skin. Neon green eyes opened, staring at the metallic ceiling.

He was having the night visions again...

He dreamt he stood in a place where the sky and waters merged, reflecting on one another. It was tranquil. He would wonder in that place for what seemed like days. Never feared he was lost. He was searching for something he could not name or envision, but he could always feel every step he took was in the right direction. Never in his life had he felt such peace...

Until he felt like he was being watched.

Occasionally, there would be splashing behind him, like someone running. A thick mist rolled in and the outline of a figure could be made out. Zi'on had taken out his spear and crouched defensively, as he did this there was a great roar that surrounded him. It echoed through the air and made the water vibrate. The sky and water began to redden. The shadow of the figure began to grow and when it reached a considerable height it extended long blades from it's arm. Zi'on felt no fear. He knew it was a dream, and the life he was used to was much worse than anything his mind could create. The figure lunged, as did he, but before they clashed the world burst with warmth, someone whispered

"Don't"

…he awoke.

Sitting up in bed he shook himself of his thoughts. It was best not to dwell on them. Placing his feet on the cold floor, the lights in the room activated automatically. Turning his attention to his night stand he took the small vial that sat upon it. He had taken half a dose not wanting the effects to make him groggy as it usually does. He had much to do today.

It was a simple tonic given to him by one of their healers for his…"sickness". He had been taking it since before his chiva, at his hunt master's request. Yautja did not dream. There were some rarities over time that were documented to have this ability. One was said to be the Paya, their great goddess of preservation. She was also considered a prophetess…

But the others who shared this rare trait were said to be mad, often banished by the clan for the affliction. These "dreams" were considered deceitful false images, a curse that could prevent a warrior from receiving rest, or to pull his attention away from the hunt or wellbeing of the clan.

His hunt master said this was a human affliction, possibly received from his mothers side. His master believed he showed promise and did not wish to have one of his students dismissed over something as petty as the minds false illusions. He told Zi'on where he could receive the tonic, and told him to speak of it to no one, for fear word of it would have made the elders reconsider his approval to train for his chiva.

When Zi'on heard this as a pup, he thought his master was making some sort of joke. As if the _dreams_ were what the elders and the clan were really worried about..

Zi'on rose from the bed and began his morning exercises and stretches. When he was done, he went to the bathroom to cleanse himself, then approached his mirror. This was a part of his morning ritual he started subconsciously. To stare at the stranger reflected in the glass, to look back at the being his clan shunned.

He stared into those florescent green eyes that were the color of their blood. He was larger compared to most half breeds. He shared the same likeness as "normal" yautja. Large forehead with thick hair, mandibles and tusk…but there were several differences that simply could not be overlooked.

The one that stood out the most was his pigment. His skin was cloud white. It was tougher than any humans, but it smooth instead of scaled. His locks were longer than most males his age. The ends of them the same green as his eyes. The strands had started to sprout a type of fur that would twist around the locks. He had tried to shave them often as a child but the work grew tedious and often ended with his knicking the sensative flesh. He was forced to let it be.

His eyes themselves were larger than most yautja…Despite the bright pigment they were more human looking.

Opening his mandibles, Zi'on checked his mouth. Another considerable difference...was his lips. It was an _extremely_ unusual trait. Almost embarassing. In fact it was so bizzaire he often kept his mask on in public, to keep onlookers from stopping in front of him to stare.

Opening his maw, he continued his observations. Yautja were typically carnivorous, they had few sharp teeth and claws meant to tear into flesh, and jaw strength that could break bones. Zi'on noted he had many more teeth. A few of them sharp, many of them flat, meant for grinding instead of tearing. Closing his mouth, he concluded his study.

He wasn't sure why he felt the need to do this every day…he knew why he did as a pup. He loved his mother…at least the memories of her, so tried not to be ashamed of his human heritage….but he had always wished he would grow out of these unsual traits someday. He knew nothing would change but he continued to stare, perhaps in hope this stranger would one day tell him what or who he really was.

The yautja had many clans spread throughout the universe. They had members of every shape, size, and color. All followed the strict honor codes and teachings founded by their god Cetanu and goddess Paya, but the laws of the individual clans often varied.

In some, breeding outside their race were forbidden but not long ago his clan had approved interspecies relationships. It was uncommon, but not banned for a few different reasons. For one, the yautja's genes were typically dominant no matter who the sire or bearer. The suckling of the mating pair would always have visible yautja traits, and perhaps some of the other partner's.

For example, the great king of the clan by the halkrath ju'dah was said to be born with gills, famed for being a great hunter of sea giants. His father yautja, his mother was Uni-te'de. A female, humanoid sea serpant.

Legend also had it the great god of death Cetanu and his clan were said to be descendants of the Ze'teshquan. Dragons. This was only a myth. Not many yautja believed it but they had many depictions of him in their scrolls and monuments spread throughout the galaxy. In many of them he had 4 arms, as he was famed for. But in others...

he had wings.

But that was all the musings Zi'on had time for today. He had an urgent meeting in the great halls in regards to his latest victory. He was to have council with one of their princesses on Yaut prime. Because of his heroics he rose through the ranks much more quickly than anticipated. He needed to complete one more task to be considered for the position of arbitrator, which he would be eternally grateful for. On his own, traveling to distant worlds, hunting more dangerous and exotic game.

After the events over the last few weeks, he just needed some time to himself. Arbitrators accepted many contracts to eliminate badbloods, kainde ameha infestations, humans that uncovered technology that belonged to the clan. He knew he was a long way away from being as famous as his older brother, Za'ne, who was famed for being the youngest arbitrator in the history of their warriors but Zi'on did not care so much for the titles. In fact the perk he was most interested in is the rank would not bind him to their procreation laws. He would not be required to sire any more sucklings. It would be enough to keep him busy…keep his mind clear.

Shaking his head, he turned from the mirror and began to gather his loin cloth and armor to dress. He trudged through the hallways of his home until he reached his trophy room. Passing by the series of polished skulls that decorated his walls, he reached his true prize.

There on a pedestal in the middle of the room was the biomask of his fallen hunt brother, Nek'ta. He gifted it to Zi'on after he lost his during their chiva. It was because of him, Zi'on survived at all.

It was a simple, generic mask, it's most noticeable feature was three deep claw marks of a hard meat, the grooves had been filled in with his hunt brothers blood. Zi'on put a hand over the three lines and long dried liquid. Nek'ta told him this was an old family tradition. The blood of his father was in these grooves, and his father's father, and such. Before he was deranked, Nek'ta's old hunt brothers said they would see the old warrior dip three fingers into the blood of a fallen comrade, and paint it accross the markings. Nek'tas family believed in putting blood over their intent. The blood of hunt brother or family member made you stronger in battle. It reminded the warrior that no matter what odds you were facing, you carried the strength of your kin with you always.

Zi'on picked up the mask and held it in his hands for a moment, staring into it's soulless black eyes. Deeply exhaling, Zi'on attached the mask to his face and made his way to his ship atop his home. The trip to Prime from here would not be a long one, thank goodness. He wanted work, not to be left alone to his own thoughts.

When Zi'on arrived at Prime and exited his ship, he was greeted by a pair of elite guards meant to escort him to the great palace. He crossed his arm over his chest, fist hitting with a deep thud. This was a customary greeting. As expected the guards looked him up and down and chuffed. They abruptly turned and began to lead the way. Zi'on had taught himself to remain emotionless in these situations. It was not that the disrespect didn't bother him, and he was not afraid to challenge someone to defend his honor if it was necessary but from a young age he realized if he chose to always fight for the sake of outside validation, he would be fighting a losing battle his whole life. Even as far as he had gotten in status, there was a chance he may never be accepted among his kind. It was a cruel reality that he chose to face.

The guards escorted him to the great hall. It was a large throne room filled with many statues of the royal lineage both fallen and alive, and behind the throne itself was a statue of the goddess Paya. The royal families were said to be her direct descendants. This did not make them leaders by birthright, no. That right was always granted by the strongest and most skilled, but their bloodline did carry the purest and strongest link to their ancient gods besides Centanu's. They were formidable.

One of the guards grunted loudly, the three of them knelt, heads facing down. Zi'on could not see but could hear another group of yautja enter the room. About 5 in total. When they reached the front of the room he heard a familiar female voice give a command to her guards.

"Leave us."

Zi'on stayed in his position as the remaining warriors exited the room. He heard her take her place at the seat of her throne and could feel her eyes assessing him. There was a deafening silence as he knelt there. He had met the princess before, but on different circumstances.

"Rise, warrior." She spoke again, and he did. They regarded eachother silently for a moment.

Princess Uni'setu.

She looked the same as he remembered. Very tall, even for a female. About 2 heads taller than he was. Her skin was a light amethyst with dark purple stripes. Her locks a dark purple as well. Her eyes were a deep burgundy with blood red sclera, giving her a fierce gaze. She was lean, but muscular and from her attire there was no mistaking she was royalty. She was covered head to toe in gold and rare gems. She was very impressive, and attractive as all their princesses were.

…But her attitude was off putting.

He knew she could see him appraising her from behind the lenses of his bio mask. Her mandibles turned upward, and she leaned back and crossed her legs, as if to give him a better view. She was pleased by his attention.

He wanted to vomit…

"So warrior, you are seeking the position of arbitrator, is this correct?"

Zi'on nodded. "Yes, your highness."

"And you are aware this would be a difficult duty to obtain given your appearance and…social status?" she asked bluntly. "Even as skilled as you are, it might be almost impossible."

Zi'on felt his body tense but remained calm. "Yes, your highness. I am aware."

"I see. Yet you are still willing to try?"

Zi'on knew she was testing his temperament. Any other warrior would have been quickly briefed of their required duty and sent to act on it immediately. He wished she'd finish this childish pauk'de game.

"Yes, your highness. It is an honor worth fighting for." He kept his voice void of emotion.

"Good answer. Perhaps I can help you with your quest. I never felt I properly thanked you for your heroics. While my advisors think that providing the proper burial arrangements for your mate and suckling was a sufficient display of gratitude, I feel like I can do better."

Zi'on felt like if he tensed up any more he would explode out of his skin. He knew it was the ultimate disrespect to strike a female, and attacking a princess would be an automatic death sentence, but by the gods if she did not get to the point…

"I wish to make you one of my personal guards." The princess finished clasping her hands together.

Zi'on paused for a moment, blinking rapidly. He slowly turned his head to the side. There was no possible way he could have heard her right.

"I am sure you are aware of our conflicts with the clan of Soltarius?"

He nodded. Soltarius was a clan of the farthest galaxy on yautja record. Famed for creating and discovering rare and powerful weapons. They chose to distance themselves from neighboring clans so only the strongest and most skilled yautja would be able to seek out their planet to buy weapons to trade and purchase…but as of late there had been tension. They had cut off their trade route completely and disabled communication. When Zi'on's clan had sent one of their ambassadors and arbitrators to investigate.

The last transmission they received from them stated they had discovered the Soltarius clan had decreased in numbers considerably. Some deceased,some missing, some marked as badbloods who now roamed the galaxy with powerful weapons in hand. He was lucky the one he had intercepted when saving the princess had not had time to use his.

Apparently, there had been a ku. The council that dictated the clans proceedings were eliminated or turned in favor of the opposition. And that wasn't all. Supposedly they were coming across extremely rare weaponry that looked to be from the Kre'seth. The "false gods."

This information coupled with the fact that they had not heard back from the pair they had sent to investigate was extremely troubling. Most of the weapons the Soltarius held could cause destruction on an unimaginable scale…on top of the fact they had technology from their most hated enemies…things were not boding well.

"It is something extremely troubling." The princess continued. "We had to move most of our guards and defenses back home, but we should not fret, I believe your brother Za'ne has recently been sent to investigate?"

Zi'on simply nodded.

"He is an extrodinary warrior, no?" She crossed her opposite leg over the other. "In truth, he was my first selection for the task I am going to present you with, but he never gave a response before he started his mission." She swept her long purple locks over one shoulder, and continued.

"Once of my sisters has become ill, and she has asked me to represent her at a council held at our offsite planet, then I will be visiting my family, I have another sister than has been recently mated as is expecting child. Because the incident with the Soltarius clan still remains unresolved we are foreced to tighten our security. Our most elite soilders have been selected to accompany me on the trip, it should not take long."

As she finished speaking she observed a large black stone on her ring finger.

Zi'on took some time to process the information. It seemed like a tolerable assaignment, granted he was not required to remain in the princesses prescence for an extended period of time. It would be worth it in the end. He addressed the princess

"Understood, you're highness. When shall we depart?"

The princesses eyes tore from her jewelry and bore into his, she was staring at him as if he had grown two heads. He was used to recieving strange looks but...

The princesses suddenly clicked rabidly and deeply. She was laughing. Practically rolling in her seat, it was a deep, hysterical, belly laugh.

It was Zi'ons turn to look at her strangely. He wished he could just walk out right now without fear of harsh punishment for ignoring a summon. Instead he stood and brooded as he waited for her to settle down.

It took a while.

When she finally regained her composure, she sat back up in her chair, placed a hand against her chest and sighed, making Zi'on's eye twitch.

"Forgive me, warrior." her voice was hoarse. "I think there must have been some sort of misunderstanding. I will have plently of able warriors to accompany me personally on my travels, your prescence would be...accepted, but unnecisary."

Zi'on felt his insides begin to boil, his dreds beginning to rise, and he was trying his hardest not to tighten his fists to the point of breaking them. He didn't trust himself enough to speak so he simply nodded.

The princess continued to watch him, he already knew she was still testing him and he refused to give in to her game.

She continued her explaination.

"You see, the reason I have summoned you is a less pressing matter but is still of great signifigance... to me."

 _.Course._ Zi'on thought, bitterly.

" You have done much for your people and myself over these last few weeks so I will be forward with you."

 _Finally._

"When you rescued my pups and I from that exile I knew I should consider you for this task. I required someone strong, honest, and diligent. Someone I can depend on...to watch my pet."

Zi'on blinked slowly as the room was engulfed in silence.

 **Authors notes:**

 **Hey, so I have a couple of different things going on here. I know i'm not basing my story off of the exact yautja culture i.e. Cetanu and Paya but it is essential to the story I am creating. I'm a little dusty with my writing I may edit later. I'm just trying to warm myself up so sorry for any and all mistakes and errors I will revise later. The description of my character may be a little confusing i'm going to submit some pictures to deviant art. I know it kind of sucks now but it will get better. I hope.**

 **Definitions:**

 **halkrath ju'dah:** Shadow Water. This is the name of a planet some yautja have now claimed as a hunting ground. Few go there. The planet itself has a unique cloaking method where it resembles empty space with stars. The only indicator of the cloaks presence are the ripples it creates. Making it appear as black water full of stars.

 **Uni'setu** : A yautja princess. Named after a rare plant used for useful medicine or deadly poison.


End file.
